Rogue's Story
by Anime and fantasy gal 132
Summary: Just random drabbles between Rogue and Lucy. Some Lemons, some not.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone Bri here! Welcome to** **Rogue's Story** **this will be a Rolu story. I normally support Nalu but I do find Rolu to be an interesting pairing and you just don't see a whole lot of Rolu stories out there. That being said this is not going to be anything big. This is just going to be fluffy stuff because I need to work on writing it. However if you have any ideas on where I should go next I will at least give it a try. Anywho, on with the story!.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. That Honor goes to Hiro Mashima**

Lucy P.O.V

Two weeks. It has been a little over two weeks since Fairy Tail has been disbanded and everyone has gone their separate ways. And in those two weeks I have not done anything. I haven't even left my apartment, which I will have to move out of if I don't find some work soon. I mean it isn't like I do not want to go to work. The problem is that I need to join a guild to officially work, and this town no longer has a guild to work with. The question is "where do I go from here?" Everyone else has figured out what they are doing but me.

My thoughts are interupted when I heard a knock on the door. With a sigh I yelled a quick "Just one second!" and got out of bed. I was wearing a simple blue tube top and a pair of pajama shorts when I walked to the door. I finally opened the door to see the Sabertooth Guild Trio: Yukino, Sting and Rogue.

" Lucy! It's so good to see you again.!", Yukino ran through the doorway to hug me. At that moment a wave of relief rushed through me. It was nice to see a familiar face after these last couple of weeks.

" It's nice to see you too.", I laugh before asking "What are you three doing here? Come in I'll make you guys some tea."

"Thanks Lucy, would you mind cooking something too? I am starving!" The leader of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe, yelled as he kicked back on on the couch while Yukino walked in the kitchen. I turn around to see Rogue still standing at the doorway. His eyes never leaving mine. It kind of gave me goose bumps.

Shaking myself out of ….whatever that feeling was. I kindly ask Rogue, "Rogue? Don't you wanna come inside?". He seemed to snap back to reality when I asked him that question and he simply coughed a little before responding with "Yes of course, thank you very much Lucy" Rogue walked to the living room and sat in one of the seats. Their Exceeds, Lector and Frosch, were playing in the kitchen with Yukino. It was cute seeing so many people in my apartment like this. It reminded me a little bit of Team Natsu except with manners. The thought saddened me a little bit but I did not plan to dwell on the fact. Instead, I go to the kitchen to make some tea and find something for the dragon slayers to eat.

"So what are you and the boys doing here? Not that I mind the company I am just a bit curious." I ask as I fill the tea pot up with some water.

"We just finished a mission near by so we figured we would stop by and see how everyone is doing since the guild disbanded. But for some reason you were the only scent the boys picked up on."

"That's because everyone already went their separate ways. I am the only one around right now." I look down at the stove before deciding to change the subject, "What do you think the boys would like to eat? I remember Sting saying he was hungry." It was right after I said that I felt something poking at my calf. I look down and see Frosch looking up at me. He is just the most precious thing I have ever seen as he says, "Rogue likes grilled cheese, can we have grilled cheese Lucy?" The green cat's eyes got super wide as he asks. I laugh at just how adorable he is before I turn to look at the boys who seem to be having a serious conversation. Rogue didn't look to happy but when he looked up in my direction his demeanor shifted from agitated to nuetral which I guess is all I can ask for. I don't think I have ever seen Rogue relax… ever. With that I turn to the Exceed ,"Of course, we can have grilled cheese."

"Yay! Thank you Miss Lucy!" And with that Frosch ran off with Lector.

"Frosch seems to have taken a liking to you. Let me help you with the food. " Yukino said before looking for the pan.

"No Yukino you're my guest you don't have to do that. If you want to go relax with the boys you can."

"It's fine, besides it gives us a chance to catch up on things. Talk some girl talk."

" Okay, thank you,"

Rogue's P.O.V.

I sit in Lucy's living room, lost in thought, watching Lucy talk to Yukino in the kitchen. We came to Magnolia to see if we could recruit some of the former Fairy Tail members to our guild. But for some reason I could only pin point Lucy's scent. However, when we got to her apartment I picked up the faint scents of the rest of her former team. Natsu's scent in particular; the scent was everywhere but at the same time it didn't seem like they have been here for a little while. His scent bothers me but I do not know why.

"What's gotten into you man. You've been acting strange since we got here." My best friend Sting asks me.

"I'm not sure."

"Is it Lucy?" he asks with that stupid smirk he always makes when he wants to give me a hard time. But now that I think about it. Back at the Grand Magic Games, though it took me a little while to realize it, her scent was driving me insane throughout the games. I think it was why I was so agitated about Natsu . He was always around her. Now here I am, sitting in her home and those seem reactions are coming out me. My mind starts to wonder when Sting interrupts.

"It is! You have a thing for her!"

"Shut up!" I snap back

"You do though!" Sting laughs a deep long laugh before getting serious, "Listen to me buddy, you need to make sure she isn't Natsu's girl before you make a move. I don't think I'll be able to keep the two of you from ripping eachother apart should it come to that."

While Sting continued to lecture me I looked up in the girls direction. Only to see Lucy looking at me. Her gaze was relaxing, well it would have if it weren't for Sting's lecture. I do notice when she looks away with a smile and says something to Frosch. Whatever it was it seems to excite the little guy.

"Rogue! Lucy is going to make us grilled cheese! Yummy!" The exceed was so excited about lunch. To be honest I was to, I wonder if the little guy set this up. I love grilled cheese.

"Sounds Great! I Am Starving"

"Glad to hear it! Heres Lunch!" Lucy and Yukino walk in with a bunch of sandwhiches. My stomach growls just looking at them.

"Thanks Ladies, this looks amazing. Now then while we eat, let's get down to business."

 **Author's Note:** **I know this one is short but it gets the ball rolling. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Bri here! And here is chapter 2 right on time! I would like to make a special thanks to Westerngoddess, jhdavis1103, AnimeLuver778, Cristina Uchiha, 31, daphnepink64, xXPumbaXx, , Burning amber3, FW Wandering, KrispiKreme, Lusty Lucy, MPHBC, Slllane, and whovian212 for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows it means a lot to me. Anywho on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, that honor goes to Hiro Mashima**

Rogue's P.O.V.

"Now while we eat, let's get down to business." Sting says. His normally goofy behavior shifted to something dead serious. "Lucy, what do you think about becoming a Sabertooth Mage?"

Lucy nearly does a spit take at Sting's question. I can't say I blame her, she has been through alot these past couple of weeks. My mind flashes back to our walk to her apartment.

" _Well since Lucy seems to be the only Fairy Tail mage that's still in town let's recruit her!" Sting announces in the middle of the street._

" _Do you really think she would join us Sting?" I ask. The more I think about it the more problems I see coming up. She just lost her guild, and as far as I can tell everyone else has already left town. I don't know a whole lot about the girl but I do know that Fairy Tail was her whole world. She must be devastated; it is probably far too soon to even think about finding another guild. The other issue I see is Natsu. Where is he? Surely he wouldn't leave Lucy behind would he?_

" _Of course she will Rogue! Why wouldn't she? She needs to make money to live doesn't she? Besides she gets to look at the best looking guild master in all of Fiore all the time. Now if that isn't a bonus I don't know what is!" Sting exclaims with a smug look. Of course this has now become a trip to boost his ego apparently._

" _Someone is a bit full of himself today." Yukino finally chimed in with a light giggle. Her comment seems to catch him off guard. His face tints a slight red, "W-well i-it's true! I am the best looking guild master!"_

 _We finally arrive at Lucy's apartment when I notice something isn't right. Before she even opens the door. I immediately smell tears, alcohol, and of course Lucy's scent. However, I also notice faint scents of Team Natsu. It's been awhile since they have been in the apartment though. They must have spent so much time here before the guild disbanded. Now the scents are slowly fading with time. If I were in her position with my sense of smell I would have gone insane._

Sting's words finally seem to sink in when Lucy asks , " Honestly never put much thought into it." Lucy responds as she sinks into her seat and bites her lip. She is obviously deep in thought. This is a huge decision for her. Personally I hope she says yes, something about her makes me want to get to know her better.

Lucy's P.O.V:

I sit for a second to think of Sting's question. Of course my heart belongs to Fairy Tail; they are my family. However, they abandoned me. My heart aches at the reality that I can not wait for a bunch of people who decided to leave me behind. More importantly I need to be able to find work. I have two more weeks before I will have to move out and find a guild anyway.

My thoughts are interrupted when Rogue states, " You don't have to make a decision right away. Take some time to think about it." While he doesn't express any emotion for or against me joining. His tone of voice is gentle, calming, and that relaxing energy is what makes me decision clear.

"Sting I would love to join your guild," I smile , "I have two more weeks on the lease here so I will stay here and pack. But I do have a small request if it isn't too much trouble."

"See Rogue! I told you she would join!" Sting starts running around the apartment yelling out "I told you so" I couldn't help but laugh at his outbursts. Maybe this will be a good start at moving on.

"Sting! You're being rude! She said had a question for you!" Yukino says with an unreadable expression, "I'm sorry Lucy, he gets like that sometimes."

"Oh come on Yukino! She's gonna have to get used to this eventually!" Yukino simply gives him a sharp look. "Then again, .. What do you need Lucy?"

"Well I was wondering if you had a room at the guild that I could stay in until I find a new apartment in town. Or at the very least a spot to put my stuff."

"Say no more! Rogue has an extra room at his place you can borrow!," Sting yells with one of the largest smiles I've ever seen. Rogue, however, had a look of shock.. But not in a bad way. He looked like he was about to say something when Frosch yelled, "Does that mean Lucy will be living with us?" the little exceed looked so excited as he started at his dragon slayer with large hopeful eyes. I couldn't help but giggle at the scene. Rogue became so gentle and kind hearted the moment Frosch went over to him. Rogue's face had a slight red tint and he made a slight cough , " Well umm, sure Frosch, she can stay with us."

Rogue's P.O.V.

"Well umm, sure Frosch, she can stay with us." I tell the little guy. I am still shocked at the turn of events. I turn to look at Sting who shoots me a wink before he jumps around the room yelling about celebrations and what not. I can't believe him sometimes but oh well. This is a good thing. Something about Lucy in this very short period of time is getting to me and perhaps her moving in will help me understand just what that is.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Rogue?" Lucy interrupted my thoughts, "I feel bad that Sting put you on the spot like that."

"Don't worry about it. Do you need help packing your things?" I respond.

"I'd like that. Thank you Rogue."

"Well that decides that! Thank you for lunch Lucy! Well see you soon!" Sting then grabbed Yukino's hand and ran out the door as she yelled out "See you soon Lucy!".

I sighed at Sting's random outburst. There is no doubt as to what he is trying to do, "I apologize for him. Let me help you clean up at least"

The next week flew by as Lucy, Frosch, and myself packed up the apartment. We were ahead of schedule and had the whole place packed up early. Sting and Yukino stopped by a couple days ago to check in. They were not here very long though. They picked up the bags we already had packed and took them back to Sabertooth. Frosch ended up going home with them.

" _Are you sure you wanna go with them Fro?" I ask at the train station while Yukino pushes Sting on board. I feel for the guy, my stomach turns just being near the damn contraption._

" _Frosch is sure! Frosch misses Lector and the rest of Sabertooth."_

" _Okay then be careful. I'll be heading home as soon as we are done packing." I'm not sure if he heard the end of my statement because the final boarding call started and Lector led Frosch onto the Train._

"Well that's everything. The next train won't be around until morning. Is there anything you want to do?" I have spent the last week getting to know her. So far I find her to be absolutely amazing. She has a warm personality and I enjoy her company. I am looking forward to her staying with Frosch and myself.

"Well for starters I am starving! Wanna order a pizza?" Lucy asks.

"Sure. Why not?"

We ended up ordering 2 large Pizza's I must of have been more hungry then I thought because I ate one all to myself. What was more surprising is that Lucy took down the other box. She is so small that I wonder where she fit all of it. After dinner we clean up and I notice her walking over to one of the cabinets. Considering the entire apartment ,with the exception of the furniture that belonged to the landlord, was packed. I wonder what she could possibly be going for. She pulls out a bottle of Vodka and two shot glasses. She gives me a wicked grin before stating , " Well since there is nothing to do here until morning why don't we enjoy ourselves a little?" I gulp as I look at the bottle and back at her. Nothing good can come of this. But unfortunently curiosity got the better of me so I smirk at her and nod my head as she pours me a shot.

 **Author's Note: This one was short and fast paced I will make it up to you guys next time! Also for those who enjoy Bleach I have a fanfiction out for that called** **To Move Forward** **. Check it out! See you next tuesday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys sorry I know this one is a wayyyyyyyyy late. But I promise I will make it up to you. Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail. That honor goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Rogue's P.O.V:

I smirk at Lucy as she pours me a shot. There is nothing to do now that the apartment is packed and the next train back to Sabertooth isn't until the late afternoon. My only concern is the expression on Lucy's face when she pulled out the bottle of Vodka. But I shove that concern aside. I personally find myself to be a heavy drinker, I can't imagine this little Fairy, wait former Fairy, lasting very long shot for shot. I think curiousity is what is getting the better of me though. This past week I have gotten to know my new guild mate and so far I find her to be facinating. The only problem is her scent, simply to say her scent is of strawberries with a hint of her own natural scent. She could pass as a possible mate just by scent alone and that scares me. I'll have to see if Sting would be up for an S Class quest when we get back. Hopefully that will clear my mind a bit.

"To Sabertooth." Lucy says as she is holding her shot up. I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't hear her light voice. She has a very beautiful voice I decide. She is driving me insane in such a short period of time.

I don't show her that though, instead, I keep my expression semi neutral while keeping my smirk on my face. I hold my shot up to clink against hers, "To new beginnings." I tell her before downing the shot. Welcoming the burn in my throat as a welcome distraction. I take the bottle from her and pour myself a second one for good measure.

The small blonde smiles wickedly at my actions and holds her shot glass out in front of me before leaning over with a light wisper , "Can you pour me another one as well ?"

Breathlessly I pour her another shot as she requested. Immediatly after pouring her that shot I down mine quickly.

"Why are you in such a rush? Let's have some fun." Lucy states after downing her second shot as well.

"F-Fun?" My mind wandering as to what she could possibly mean by the term "fun". But between with her previous actions so far and that wicked grin that seems to be plastered to her pale face; I can't think of many options.

"How about a drinking game? Never have I ever maybe?" I choke as I hear her suggestion. Relieved that her mind did not go where my mind just did. Nervous because Never have I ever can easily turn into something bad.

"Are there any other drinking games you have in mind?" Hopefully something more innocent.

"Well theres always strip poker."

"...Never have I ever it is then."

Lucy P.O.V.

I giggle at his delayed reaction. I have to admit I find it funny to make him so uncomfortable. He is always so polite and formal, it has been nice to see those moments where he gets to simply relax and not be so uptight. That's where the idea of getting him drunk came to be. The only problem was that cocky smirk of his when I poured him the first shot. It was distracting of course but I couldn't help but feel mocked. Like I couldn't handle my liquor and that to me was a challenge by itself. I try to think of questions to get him on before settling with

"Never have I ever… destroyed a town on the job." I figured that would get him since he is a dragon slayer and slayer magic is destructive.

I had to admit though his confused expression was priceless but no drink.

"A whole town? Where did you get that idea from?" His deep chuckle sent shivers down my spine.

"Have you met my team?"

"... Fair enough"

"Enough about that it's your turn!"

"Never have I ever….played a joke on an exceed." I cough a bit before pouring myself a shot. Rogue had a look of horror on his face, "How could you?"

I laughed at his reaction, "I left a plastic fish in the freezer and poor Happy bit right into it while I was asleep. I was trying to teach him to stop ransacking my kitchen." I down my 3rd shot before responding with, "Never have I ever…. Cuddled with an exceed." I say that knowing he will have to take a shot. Frosch would cuddle into him every morning. It had to be one of the most precious things I have ever seen.

"Oh I see how it is," Rogue takes his shot. His grin becomes almost wicked, "Never have I ever been referred to as Bunny Girl."

Rogue's P.O.V.

The night goes on like that. The longer it goes in the dirtier the questions get. I'm on my 12th shot and Lucy just downed her 13th. She was trashed, I wasn't too far behind. With curiousity I lean over to see what she is trying to do. She took out a lacrima and all of a sudden some type of techno music started playing.

"This is getting boring. I wanna dance!" Lucy announced in a slurred voice. She wobbled getting up. I simply stayed where I was and stared at her. She had to be joking.

"Don't look at me like that get up and dance with me!"

I finally decide that it was either this or playing that wicked game. My face still burning from some of her vulgar never have I evers. I wonder where she gets all these ideas. I almost regreted playing the game when she asked "never have I ever slept with a woman" pouring myself a shot I had to explain to her that slayers can have sex with other people if they havent marked a mate yet. Her expression the entire time unreadable. I do not know if this is good or bad. I respond with a similar quip to her final shot learning that her 1st and only time she had been bombed out of her mind and barely remembers it. She never said who but I couldn't help but feel anger over the fact that she had slept with another person.

I don't know if it was the alcahol or this ongoing attraction that caused me to do it but I finally got up and started moving around a bit. But not before taking the the bottle in hand. I took several swigs from the bottle before I started to feel slightly comfortable with the music.

Lucy, who noticed my ackward demeanor. Danced right on over to me and I stopped completly in my tracks. My eyes fixated on her hips and the way she moved them as she hopped around and over to me. Her back turned to me she turned her head and said "Just move your hips in time to the beat." she slurred backing into me.

All thoughts went out the window between the loud music in my ears and the feel of Lucy grinding into me. I started to move in time like she said and a strange noise passed her lips. I strangled moan like sound almost. But it definitely turned me on. In an attempt to stop her movement and gain better composure I held a firm grip on her hips. Big mistake, Lucy seemed to notice my ummmm predicament. Because she slipped around and whispered in my ear, "What's the matter, Having trouble down there?" She then nibbled at my earlobe.

"Yeah you could say that." I choked out. Not trusting my voice to say anymore then that. As Lucy left small kisses up and down my neck. Unsure what to do I stayed perfectly still, not trusting myself to do anything. ,"You know," Lucy whispured seductively over the music, her hand slowly moving up and down my upper left thigh. I knew my breathing was getting heavier with each action. She finally cupped me ,"I can help you with that." her face inches from my own.

THe dam finally broke. I pulled her hands away as I went in for the kiss. It was rough and desperate as she made me feel. She leaned into the kiss or fell into the kiss I should say because she fell forward knocking me into the hard bony couch that I have been sleeping on all week. We were on the couch awkwardly staring at eachother. The moment clearly ruined, I sat still with her laying on top of me. Unsure what to do.

"Ummmm'

Lucy then burst into an intense fit of giggles, the laughter caused me to start laughing too. Unforunently my laughter must have ruined her balance because she fell off me and onto the floor. She was still laughing though.

"You know roooggue?" I couldn't if it was a statement or a question everything was so slurred she was so drunk, "You arreeee hot! You look evvveen beetter when you're laauugghing! " And with that she bursted into another fit of laughter.

My chuckling finally dying down as was hers I look down to see she had passed out right there on the floor. "What am I going to do with you Lucy?"

 **Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I know this one was short I'll make this coming tuesday a long one. I find Rogue and Lucy to be a strange couple which is why I kinda wrote them that way. Don't worry they get more comfortable as things go on. I would like to give a shout out to all the new favorites and follows : Aen Silver Fire, , Cyberninjakthy, debella, 31, DragonHeart1516, Fairy Flame Key, GP00, Gayres0918, HeyItsCheshire, Im Quackers, IzzyLovesRolu, LadiKourtney, Loke is Lifeloke Is love, Nekokittycatlollipop, ohannalife, q'nisa, Queen of the Mermaids, Randomsomuch18, RavenNM, Saraphinamarie22, Teh AWESOME beast MODE6, Willowerised, animegeek27, berrysmolbear, ctkatieq9, eddie-jazz-carlies lover, foreveralone14, ftlover 280, mebueler6661, ricebunny88, vampirelily38, and fanfic-for-life100. It means so much to me!**

 **Also a shout out to : jhdavis1103, ctkatieq99, and Queenof the Mermaids for the reviews it means a lot.**


End file.
